


Light & Darkness

by Drovenmad



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Dark Eldar, Eldar, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drovenmad/pseuds/Drovenmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Attack on the Craftworld Lyanden a singular Warlock Iahina  is cornered by Orks. She is saved by the most unlikely of allies, a lone Incubi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The most unlikely of Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is an idea that came to me whilst reading the Dark Eldar codex and about the Attack on the Lyanden Craftworld. The Characters may be a bit OOC but it was deliberate.
> 
> Disclaimer:Warhammer 40,000 and all related IP belongs to Games Workshop :)

Warlock Iahina ran through the Wraithbone corridors of the Craftworld, her bright blue cloak flowing elegantly around her movements; she could hear the heavy footsteps of the Orks that were following her. She cursed the infernal Orks finding a way to her home, and ravaging it like some Mon-Keigh hive-world. A quick glace over her shoulder showed more than twenty Orks and there accompanying Nob bearing down on her, though they were having some trouble moving through the narrow corridors of the Craftworld with their large bodies.

Silently she cursed as she turned the corner heading for the Webway portal at the rear of the Craftworld, she hated running but it was her Ladies order.

*****FLASHBACK*****

__

"Iahina, the Green horde will soon enter the Craftworld, when they do I want you to go and beseech aid for our home." Farseer Elwisre spoke plainly, her angelic voice rining through the young Warlock's ears.

"But my Lady, I must stand and fight." Iahina had no intention of running from the battle.

"No, many will die in this battle, but that is not the path that I have seen for you." Once more the Farseer spoke. "You must go and see the aid from our Kin."

"But who should I speak to for aid?" Iahina was angred at the thought of leaving her home at such an important time, but It was the Farseers wish and she would honour it.

"Seek our kin of Biel-tan, they have the knowledge of fighting orks." With that the Farseer turned away, turning her attention back to the other Warlocks in her retinue.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and the entire corridor shook, the Orks had landed. Without waiting for conformation on her task, Iahina turned from the other Warlocks and began her long run to the Webway portal.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Finally she reacted the corridor that lead to the portal, only to see shimmering already coming from the portal room that ment the portal was active. Through the Wraithbone door came more figures, dressed in segmented navy blue plate armour with a black underlay. Anger raged in her mind, but she controlled it and hid so that the new enemy would not see her.

How dare they attack her home whilst it is already under siege, what kind of monsters would do that? What kind of monsters would ally with the Orks for that matter? Her mind raced with questions but it was then that an ugly truth hit her. Other Eldar, though her Craftworld is not innocent of this, manipulate the Orks to attack the Imperial and slow down the advance of the Tyranid horde. What if another Craftworld had sent them against Lyanden?

She did not have time to contemplate her last thought, as a large Ork choppa missed her head my mere inches. She tried to push away, but remembered that she was hiding in a corner and there was nowhere to go. She looked round just in time to see the Ork Boy swing the large piece of axe shaped metal down at her again with all of its fury, but this time she was not as lucky. The choppa made contact with her arm, shattering the bones and ripping off the blue cloak to reveal her pale, almost transparent, white skin. She fell to the ground clutching her arm.

"Looky her' Boyz," The Nob shouted as he pushed his way through the crowed of Orks. He stood almost an entire foot taller than the rest of the boys and one of his hands had been replaced by a gigantic metal power claw. "Maybzz t' Eldar witch gonna give me an' me boyz a showz before we killz her?"

"Never, foul beast." Iahina spat through the pain. Though that seemed to make the Ork Nob light up with pleasure, then it roared into a burst of almost evil laughter.

"Yoo got gutz. I willz make yoo me personal trophy." Underneath her Helmet, he eyes widened with fear, which she was glad he could not see. "knock tis' one out and bring it to t' boss."

One of the Ork boyz lifted its Choppa and flipped it round to the blunt edge before getting ready to swing it. As it started to swing, Iahina closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable bout of pain. It never came, instead there was a clash of metal on metal. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared out at the scene before her.

There was one of the warriors she had seen exiting the Webway portal room, though his armour was slightly different both in design and in colour. His armour was in fact similar to the armour of the Striking Scorpions with the exception of the spikes protruding from various places and the Helmet that featured two curved horns instead of the Scorpions iconic headpiece. In its hands it held two medium sized blades like daggers, crossed to block the choppa. The Orks had all stepped back with the sudden appearance of this new combatant.

Suddenly the new arrival moved, so fast that Iahina could barely follow with her eyes, however the Orks had no such luck. The mysterious swordsman cut three of the boyz down before they even realised what was happening. Iahina watched in awe as the spike-adored warrior cut through the now panicking Orks, though as much as she wanted to help her injury was proving to be more substantial than she had originally ascertained.

In a matter of a few minutes all that was left standing was the new warrior and the Ork Nob, they were facing each other down amongst the corpses of the fallen Orks. The Nob roared and charged the other combatant, moving with a speed that she had never seen an Ork move. He swung his giant claw at the warrior who had yet to make his move. However when the claw should have made contact the Warrior was no longer there, it was in top of the Ork Nobs head digging both of it daggers deep into the Orks eyes. The Nob screamed and lashed out violently trying to force the warrior off of its head with all of its primal strength, it was to no avail. The Warrior slid round the Nob to its chest and whilst its hands were preoccupied with the back of its neck the warrior drove one of its blades straight through its chest and used the other to slice its throat. Within seconds, the Nob ceased moving, and slowly fell backwards toward the ground. It was dead.

The now foe less warrior turned back to Iahina still seating on the ground and slouched against the wall, her free hand grasped the handle of her Witch blade as it approached. The warrior on the other hand placed its daggers back on the side of its belt, seeing that she relaxed her grip but did not release the hold on her blade. The Warrior did not say anything it just knelt down next to her and examined her injury. Without warning the warrior placed his arms around her and lifted her into them, she was shocked that despite the evil looking armour the warrior was quite gentle in the way he treated her. Slowly she relaxed, as she did the amount of running and her injury from earlier caught up with her and she drifted slowly out of consciousness.


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are again, this was never meant to have a second part, but when I got the idea I just had to write it. I am sorry that this is more Conversation that anything else.

Iahina opened her eyes and looked straight into the face of the Lady Farseer Eniatha, who was currently tending to her injury. She took a moment to observe the area they were in. It was one of the large meditation chambers though it seemed to have been converted into a sort of medical centre. All around her were the bodies of her injured comrades As she moved to try and get a better look at the number of her injured kin a firm but gentle hand placed itself upon her shoulder and pushed her back onto her back.

"Stay still Iahina. The bone has yet to be set." The Farseer spoke a small pained smile.

"How many?" Iahina asked, not caring about her injury and trying to push herself up into a seated position against the Farseer's wishes.

"Too many to count, but not as many as it could have been had you not brought us aid." A more genuine look of happiness appeared on the Farseer's as she spoke.

"It was not I who brought the aid." Iahina would not take credit for something that was not of her doing. "They were already entering the Craftworld when I neared the portal."

"That is strange, a very strange move, one that I could not see." Eniatha stopped and looked behind herself at the large navy blue armoured figure that had just stepped through the door, flanked by two soldiers in similar armour to the one that had rescued Iahina from the Orks earlier. "Fate has a way of playing the strangest songs."

"Who are they?" Iahina asked her eyes drawn to the soldiers wondering to herself if it was one of them that saved her, there armour was a slightly colour but that could be from the pale lighting of the meditation chamber.

"They are the Kabal of the Wraithkind." Eniatha's answer was short, Iahina could not tell if she was happen about who had come to their aid.

"Druchii? Why would they help us?" Iahina raised her voice, she could never remember hearing of the Druchii saving the Eldar, but before the Farseer could answer, she was cut off by a cold shrill bout of evil laughter. It was the leader of the group as he walked over towards her and the Farseer.

"Because it was entertaining to watch the uses of so much forbidden necromancy, we couldn't let a source of such joyful entertainment be lost to the Orks." His voice was much colder than the Farseer's and carried an air of pain as he spoke.

"Dracon, this is hardly the time to be discussing matters of Fate," The Farseer stood up to match the Dracon and stared at him through his helmet. "This Warlock needs-"

"That is why I am here." Iahina could feel the anger well inside, how dare he interrupt a Farseer. "This Warlock is to be part of the price for our assistance."

"We agreed to pay any price the fates demanded, but people were out of the question."Iahina could see the Farseer struggling to control her emotions, so many lives had been destroyed by the battle the Farseer was determined no to lose another.

"I will honour our arrangement Eniatha." The Dracon said, throwing his hands up in a very Human sign of peace. "But it is not we who want the Warlock."

"Then who wants me?" Iahina decided that since this was about her she should be involved in the discussion, the Dracon seemed to disagree and ignored her completely.

"Another deal must be brokered for the others who helped you." The Dracon continued on his previous line of thought.

"What do you mean, you and the Cult of Strife both have your deals?"

"Yes but they don't." The Dracon pointed over to the entrance that he and his men had entered through previously.

From behind the flowing material that acted as a barrier to the corridor on the far side of the door emerged another armoured figure. Its armour looked heavier and bulkier than the Dracon but they shared a similar horned helmet and was a slightly Darker blue, hanging from its belt were two large dagger like blades with what looked like skulls engraved onto the handles. As it entered the room it slowly examined the scene, he quickly noticed the Dracon and began to move towards him. As he moved out of the Door way it allowed for another similarly dressed figure to move through the door way. Unlike the first figure the second had, its horned helmet removed and was holding it upside down in one of its clenched fists. The first figure reached the Dracon but said nothing, quickly passing its gaze over both the Dracon and the Farseer and focusing completely on Iahina.

"Dracon, my Klaivex and I are here to retrieve our payment before we return to the Dark City." The Second figure spoke as it reached the ever-expanding group, a sharp toothed grin crossed its face as its gaze passed down to Iahina. The Warlock felt a chill of fear pass through her body as the second figure gaze fell upon here.

"And as I was telling your Dracon here, people were not part of the deal." Eniatha was standing to her full height, but even she fell short compared to these giant lithe warriors.

"You deny the Shattered Soul that which is theirs." The Second Figure made an aggressive movement towards the Farseer, who held her ground.

"I said I would pay any price that Fate demanded, but too many have already been lost. I will not give up another of my people."

"Your determination is commendable Farseer, but this was our price, one trophy of the Klaivex's choice." The helmetless Fallen Warrior's voice became harsh and cut through the air, slowly he raised his free hand and pointed at the Warlock who had finally pushed herself into the seated position. "The Klaivex has chosen her."

"If I am the price then I shall accept that burden." Iahina had quite enough of them talking about her as though she wasn't there. The Klaivex seemed to accept this and turned to leave.

"I have not agreed to this Klaivex." It was the Farseer who called out. "I-"

"You have no say," A cold voice that seemed to send chills even down the now bored looking Dracon's spine was the reply to the Eniatha's complaints. " The Deal has been sealed, we leave within the hour."

With that the two armoured warriors walked out of the meditation chamber, neither of them uttering another word, not even to each other.

"There is something about those Incubi," The Dracon spoke, a shiver present. "Be careful young Warlock, you will find the Dark City not as forgiving as a Craftworld." With the final spoken advice, and the first time he had actually spoken directly to Iahina, the Dracon and his retinue left.

"It seems Fate has selected a different path for you to walk." Farseer Eniatha looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"I can look after myself my Lady; please do not worry about me." she tried to force a smile, to reassure herself as much as the Farseer.

"Just remember, an Incubi slays an Aspect Warrior to earn his armour, do not underestimate them," the Farseer sighed, "And know that you will always have a home here."

With that the Farseer left to go and help attend to the other injured Eldar that were in more despite need of attention that her. Slowly she began to thing about what she had agree to, she had done it in the spur of the moment, but thinking about it; she had heard the stories of the Dark City. What had she gotten herself into.


	3. The Dark City

Iahina was forced to step back as the normally calm Webway gate erupted into life, unlike the usually calm portal that formed within the ancient Wraithbone gateway it was filed with a torrent of violently sparking energies. It took more than a few minutes for the Webway portal to finally stabilise itself. The helmetless Incubi from earlier grabbed her and pulled her towards the Webway gate.

"Some advice Warlock," He said in his cold voice, "Speak when spoken to, do as you are told."

All Iahina could do was silently nod her head, the Incubi was much stronger than he looked, and seemingly stronger than any other Eldar she had encountered, even during her days as an Aspect Warrior. Before they passed through the gate, the still helmeted Klaivex turned stopped them and turned to address her.

"Do not use your powers within the dark city." His voice seemed to penetrate her, chilling her right down to her bones. "The penalty is death."

With that he started walking again, within seconds he passed through the event horizon of the portal and was gone. It was only a few seconds later that the other Incubi and her also passed through the gate. Iahina felt a new chill enter her body as she emerged from the rough transit of a long forgotten Webway path, thankfully, the Incubi that had hold on her arm allowed her to stop and take notice of her surroundings. Slowly she looked around and was amazed by what she saw, black spires reaching up into the deeper recesses of the Webway and for as far as the eye could see, moving from spire to spire was countless skimmers and even starships. At the very top she could see a black star, the source of the Dark Cities energy. Despite all the horrible stories that she had heard she could not help but stand in awe of what she was seeing, it was easily bigger than any Craftworld. As she was looking around another Webway portal opened in the skies above the lower spires and out came a small group of Pirate ships returning from a raid. It wasn't until the Klaivex spoke once more did she find herself pulled back into the reality of the situation.

"You seem impressed." With his monotone cold voice it was impossible for her to read his emotions, but she was sure he was amused by her reverence at the spectacle before her.

"I would never have imagined that the Dark City was quite as impressive." She hated to admit it but it was much more impressive than the Craftworlds of her kin, this seemed to coax a chuckle out of the non-helmeted Incubi who spoke next.

"This was the true power of the Eldar, or have our soft Craftworld forgot what they once were." He said before he chuckled once again, as he slowly loosened his grip on her arm. "I wouldn't run off, no telling what might happen to you without out protection."

Without another word the trio took off into the black streets of the Dark City, Iahina noticed something very quickly she stood out. Her bright blue and yellow Warlock clearly stood out amongst the dark and gloomy colours that plastered the Dark City, even its citizens seemed to dress in nothing but dark colours. Slowly they made their way deeper and deeper into Commorragh and Iahina started to spot stranger and stranger creatures and even some humans, though most of the humans looked as though they were in constant agony.

"Do not feel for them," The cold voice of the Klaivex spoke to her, as though he had read her mind or expression through her helmet. "You must forget all feelings of compassion; it will not serve you here."

It was not long before the trio reached another Webway portal; this one seemed less violent than the one they used to reach the Dark City. They stepped through, though for a few minutes Iahina thought they had not actually moved, she could still see the towering black spires all around her. But then she say a Tall dark spire that stood directly in front of her, the Incubi gave her a nudge as the three of them made their way towards the looming spire. Upon reaching the entrance to the spire the obsidian doors seemed to open themselves, and the trio stepped into the main atrium. It reminded Iahina of the shrines of the Aspect warriors, there was even a shrine to the symbol of Khaine in the middle of the Atrium that a few Incubi were currently meditating by.

"You have returned." A large Incubi made his way over to them, he was flanked by two others wearing identical armour to that of the non-helmeted Incubi that had accompanied her the whole time. "And with your prize. It would be best that Vect never learns that she is here."

"I understand Hierarch," The Klaivex said, his voice maintaining its monotone sound.

Iahina felt the Incubi let go of her arm completely, but it was not very long until the Klaivex was dragging her up the spire personally. She took a look back down as they ascended to the higher levels of the Spire, she could see the shrine and the other Incubi, who seemed undisturbed by the conversation that had just occurred. Slowly they ascended until she could no longer see the shrine at the bottom of the spire, then they reached an open door in the wall that the Klaivex pushed her through and then quickly closed the door. The room was lit by soft-flamed torches, giving it an almost warm feel despite being made out of the same black stone as the rest of the spire was. The entire outer wall was a giant window that looked out on the pointed spire-scape of the Dark City in all of its glory. Iahina almost jumped when she heard the Klaivex sigh.

"You will be safe here for now," His voice was still cold, but it was clouded with and undertone of relief.

The Klaivex made his way into a second room that she had not noticed until the black door had automatically opened itself for him. When he returned her was no longer wearing his helmet and for the first time she got a real look at him. His features were sharp and his chin pointed, he had the palest skin that she had seen on any of her kind and his tapered eyes were the yellow of a dying sunset. His bright hair was shoulder length and hid his pointed ears well. A small grin found its way across his face as he watched her looking at him, showing his pointed teeth.

"Like what you see, little Warlock?" His grin grew wider as Iahina tried to find something else to focus her attention on. The room was full of strange artefacts, some appeared to originate from different Craftworlds and some even appeared to be Imperial Relics. "It would be best if you replaced that armour as quickly as you can, it tends to stand out."

"In case you hadn't noticed I did not bring anything with me in the way of alternate apparel." Something about the Klaivex's smirk was beginning to annoy her.

"It cannot be helped then, I will see what I can do about getting you a Warsuit, it is best that only ever remove your armour in this room." Slowly he walked over towards her, and their difference in height was suddenly very apparent to her, he came to a stop directly in front of her. "Tell me, Little Warlock, what Aspect did you follow?"

"I was a Striking Scorpion, before I moved to the Path of the Seer."

"How Interesting..." After that, it seemed he no longer had any interest in speaking to her, he turned and made his way back towards the door the lead out into the main body of the spire. "Stay here until I return."

"Wait," She was going to get at least one of her own questions answered before he disappeared. "What is your name?"

"N'ailos." And with that he left her on her own.


	4. Where You Are

Iahina stood at the window looking out over the spires of the Dark City. It still amazed her, the towering spires almost had a sort of Chaotic beauty to them, something that you would never find in the Craftworlds. The skies over Commorragh were filled with activity, starships returning from raids, skimmers simply travelling from one place to another and she could even see something that looked like large birds in the distance, resting on the spires and sometimes diving into the streets below. Iahina would never admit this but she could feel the energy that was running through the entire city, all of the anger, the pain, the suffering, the fear and the elation, she liked it, she knew she shouldn't but she did.

With a long sigh she turned from the window and looked at more of the Artefacts that N'ailos had scattered on his walls, one in particular caught her eye. It was the Chainsword of a Striking Scorpion, it was mounted in the center of the wall, surrounded itself by many much more important items. Nevertheless, it was clear that this sword was very important to him. Slowly Iahina reached out; placing her hand on the blade, she allowed her powers to show the weapons past. It was a well used blade, once wielded by a very old and very skilled Striking Scorpion, it had seen countless battles and slaughtered countless of the Eldars enimies, she could not figure out why it was now sitting mounted on a Dark Eldar's wall, nothing more than a trophy.

"It interests you Warlock." Iahina turned around quickly to see N'ailos standing by the door that was just closing, a strange pile of what looked like metal plates held under his arm.

"I used to own one just like it." She said dismissively, trying not to reveal her true fascination with the weapon, and in turn, her interest about the one that held her captive.

"It belonged to the Striking Scorpion that I killed in order to earn my armour," He said with an emotionless face, as though he had simple been telling her about the weather. "He was rather powerful, but old. His Soulstone I shattered with my bare hand."

Fear suddenly gripped Iahina, and she froze. She did not know why but it was not until now that she had seriously considered where she was or whom she was with. She gulped trying to remove the horrid lump that had found its way into her throat and was stopping her from speaking. N'ailos on the other hand could see her discomfort, and his face wide grin reappeared. Slowly he began to move towards her, each step seemed to take forever. As he moved closer, he dropped the stuff that he had been carrying, freeing up his arms, as she finally found her ability to move and began to back away from him.

"Where are you going to run too little Warlock." He teased, an emotion finally showing through in his cold voice, elation. She could feel his sadistic intent, as he moved ever closer.

Iahina kept backing away from his as fast as she could without removing her eyes from him or compromising her step, until her back collided with the window that looked out onto the skyline of the Dark City. For a split second she removed her eyes from him, looking for a way out of the room, however it was enough. As she looked back at him, all she saw was a blur of movement and he was in directly front of her. His hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them up above her head, restricting her movement even further. She looked into his warm yellow eyes that contrasted his current cruel action, to see nothing but lust and her own reflection.

"What a lovely expression, little Warlock." His voice had chilled even further and was piercing her even deeper than before. He quickly grasped both of her wrists with one of his hands, freeing the other one. He brought down his now free hand and gently stroked her pale cheek; she shivered at his cold, armoured hands touch.

Iahina struggled more, as his hand began to wonder from her cheek and followed the contours of her neck, slowly moving over the bare skin that it could find. Her mind was racing, her heart beating faster than it ever had before and even her psychic energy would not manifest. She was powerless to resist him, her dark kin. There was something about him, she did not know if it was him or the situation that he had created but she felt more alive, and aware of the surrounding than she ever had before. Almost as if he could read her mind, his grin grew and using her hands as a control method he pulled her off of the window and forced her onto the ground, with his own body lying on top of her. He bent over until his mouth was directly beside her ear.

"Do you realise the position you are in now, Eldar." He whispered his voice cold as always, but with a slight kindness to it. "It is time you start taking the Dark City more seriously.

Without another word, he released his grip on her wrists and stood up. He silently walked back over the items that he had dropped, slowly picking them up before walking back over to Iahina who was still lying on the ground, her hands still raised above her head, not daring to move. He sat the items down on the floor next to her.

"I managed to find a Warsuit in your size, it would be best if you changed into it as soon as possible." He said, his voice now back at its emotionless tone. Then he simply left the room again, leaving Iahina alone once more.

She lay still on the floor, her breathing heavy and she could feel her heart still pounding in her chest as she brought her arms down to cover it. She lay there for a few minutes trying to regain her composure. She finally sat up and looked at the items that N'ailos had left for her. It was a Dark Eldar warsuit, comprising of a light and flexible black under suit and plated armour that was to be worn over the top. But after a slight examination of the armour and evaluation of the amount of effort that it would require to put it on, she decided that she would leave it to later, and simply lay back down on the floor, and closed her eyes.


	5. A New Chapter Begins

As she removed her cloak from around her shoulders and the skirt that covered her legs, Iahina felt more exposed than even. She was even more aware of this venerability as she began to remove the Wrathbone plates of armour that covered the majority of her body. As the plating fell on to obsidian coloured floor of the dark rooms, she was surprised to find that the room was not as cold on her bare skin as she had imagined it would have been. Her pale white skin seemed to glow in contrast to the dark walls and dim lighting.

Slowly she reached down and picked up the underlay of the armour that N'ailos had brought for her to wear. It was a one piece suit of a silky smooth fabric, it only left the head exposed, the rest of her body would be covered. Slowly she placed her leg into the suit and pulled it on, the fabric seemed to adjust itself to her size and quickly became a skin tights suit. Her skin, that was unfamiliar to the feel of such a material, felt overly sensitive, every touch through the one piece suit seemed to be amplified because of this, it took Iahina a few minutes of practicing to be able to walk without collapsing because of the feeling.

After she was confident that she would be able to move with the skintight suit without making a fool of herself she started to examine the plates. There were plates that covered the torso, shoulders, arms and legs though they were not as thick as her own wraithbone plates had been they seemed to be spaced to allowed for the greatest amount of movement. With another sigh she put on the arm plating. It was several linked pieces that cascaded down from her shoulder to her elbow, covering only the outside leaving the underarm exposed covered only by the skin tight underlay. The plating was more comfortable that she had imagined it would be and it didn't take long for her to get the other arm and upper leg armour, which was similar to the arms, on.

Iahnia studied the rest of the armour, and decided that it was best if she just got it on as quickly as she could. She spent the next twenty minutes or so getting the tricky plated torso piece on, and was rather annoyed when she did, because unlike her flowing Warlock armour the Kabalite war suit that she was now wearing exaggerated her figure. Suddenly from behind her there was a sort whistle.

"Well well, little Warlock," N'ailos walked back into the room, "You look even better in that armour than I thought you would."

"Why don't you use my name?" Iahina said to him as she started to put on the plated boots, which proved to be more difficult than she had first imagined.

"You have to earn that right here," N'ailos's face became twisted once more as he watched her fidget with her gloves due to the pointed fingers. "You will want to put the helmet on."

"Why?" She asked him as he picked his own helmet up from the other room and placed in over his head.

"We are leaving." His voice had become even colder now that she was unable to see his face, but still like he said, she took the helmet off the ground and placed it on her head. "Good, follow me and stay close."

The both of them walked out of N'ailos's room and back into the stairway of the giant spire. Slowly they made their way down the staircase until once again the huge room that she had seen when she arrived came back into view. However before they reached the bottom of the stairs N'ailos grabbed her wrist and pulled her through another door that had seemed to simply appear in the wall. The room they walked into was obviously not a living space, the walls were full or racks that contained all manner of weapons. There were long rifles that looked similar to the Eldar Shuriken Catapults that she had been trained with when she was younger, but she knew from experience that they were Splinter Rifles and whist they were comparable to the Shuriken Catapult it was a weapon that was designed to maim and injure not kill.

"N'ailos, rare to see you in here," An Incubi who walked out of the shadows from between some of the higher racks said, his sudden appeared made Iahina jump slightly though he did not seem to notice, "You can't have broken those lovely crafted Demi-Klavies already?"

"No, I am here for a weapon for this one." He pointed at Iahina who was slowly shrinking behind him.

"Ah, a fresh plaything." The other Incubi quickly moved around N'ailos to get a good look at her, it wasn't long before he let out a small 'hmm' sound and then walked over to one of the wracks, removed a sword like blade and a small pistol and walked back over to her. "Here, this should suit your fighting style."

The blade he handed her was similarly shaped to the blade that she had used a Warlock, with one very simple difference; this Blade was coated in an extremely potent poison. She had seen wounds inflicted from these Venom Blades before; they were never a nice sight, the pistol that he had handed her was on the other hand something that was much simpler, it was a Splinter Pistol. Without another word the Incubi returned to his previous work and N'ailos quickly made his way back out into the main staircase, Iahina quickly followed. This time however N'ailos did lead her out of the Incubi shrine; back out through the great obsidian black doors.

Outside there was a skimmer waiting for them, it was already laiden with other Incubi, all kited out for combat and obviously waiting for them. N'ailos was given a hand up onto the Raider by the Incubi who had been with him back on Iahina's Craftworld and as soon as he was on he turned around and offered her a hand, pulling her up and placing her directly in front of himself.

"Stick with me, and you will be fine." N'ailos said quietly in her ear, for some reason that made her feel slightly better about what she knew they were going to do.

Ok this chapter is officially over now... However I have yet to decied what they will be fighting so I am in fact going to let you decide, if you head over to my page there will be a Poll that will hold the main choices. However if you have a suggestion that is different from the poll, leave it here and I will add it in.


End file.
